brother_muscle_ultrapersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blaming The Victim
Blaming The Victim: When a person, such as a Villain, tries to avoid punishment by accusing their crime survivor or nonsurvivor of provoking them. It is common in sexual assault cases, in the form of slut-shaming against female survivors or homophobia against male survivors, causing witness intimidation and most sex offenses to go unreported. Another form is Denialism, in which the offender tries to downplay the number of nonsurvivors or survivors or the damage they caused them. This is frequently used in historical war crimes and persecutions of ethnic groups. Their motive is due to a psychological bias called "Just World Hypothesis," which makes them believe that all people get what they deserve. Choosing to blame perpetrators for their crimes would mean that life is unfair, innocents suffer needlessly and deities do not exist, threatening their religious beliefs. Bmup1p2012.jpg|Freddy gets mugged in high school. Examples: * President Jimmy Carter and feminist activist Germaine Greer, despite their liberal beliefs, blamed Salman Rushdie for writing The Satanic Verses, calling it a "blasphemous book," when the Ayatollah Khomeini issued a fatwa or $6 million Assassination order against him for religious satire of Islam. * Holocaust deniers (mostly Nazis) try to minimize the 6 million Jewish deaths, falsely claiming them an International Jewish Conspiracy (anti-Semitic stereotype that caused it), for sympathy and money. Some such as children's fiction writer Roald Dahl even blamed the Jewish people for somehow provoking others' anti-Semitism. It's actually caused by Christians blaming them for their deity Jesus Christ's fatal torture by ancient Romans. There is little historical proof of his existence, since the New Testament was written 50 years after his lifetime, on anecdotal evidence, under assumed names. Only a few extra-biblical accounts, exist of him, such as Roman historian Josephus writing "The Jews have a new god named 'Christus,' said to have been crucified." * The Roman Catholic Church has wrongly accused journalists of anti-Semitism (Jew-hating) for their exposes of priests molesting children and called the survivors "young men," when they were actually pre-teen and teenage boys. They even accused the boys of homosexuality and tempting their offenders. * Homophobic activists have falsely accused deceased LGBT child bullying and hate crime non-survivors of "sexually harassing"and "homosexual bullying" their homophobic bullies and murderers(Rational Wiki, 2018; Wikipedia, 2006-18). In Brother Muscle: * Ordinary High School Student Freddy Hartmann got mugged in his Inner City School by a Delinquent with a Sinister Switchblade, because he Knows Too Much after witnessing a fatal Knife Fight in the hallway. The school principal cynically thought Freddy provoked the Knife Nut, claiming "Nobody just pulls a knife on someone out of the clear blue sky!". Fortunately, Freddy's mother was a Mama Bear, who sternly defended his character. After becoming the Superhero Brother Muscle in a Freak Lab Accident, Freddy tracked down and punched out the offender in a Back Alley (Lathan, 2013). Acknowledgements: * Lathan, D.V., Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2, (1993; rev. 1999; publ. 2013) * Rational Wiki (2018) * Wikipedia (2006-18) Category:Alignments Category:Emergencies